


Ask What You Can Do For Your Country

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF SHIELD Agents, Canon Related, Community: 1_million_words, Community: allthingsfandom, Embedded Images, Freedom, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, SHIELD, SHIELD Family, Spies & Secret Agents, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"My fellow Americans, ask not what your country can do for you, ask what you can do for your country."<br/>- President John F. Kennedy</p>
  <p>"I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not."<br/> - Captain Steven G. "Captain America" Rogers </p>
  <p>allthingsfandom challenge #14: otherwordly<br/><i>meliorism</i> (n.): the belief that the world gets better; the belief that humans can change the world.<br/><i>orenda</i> (n.): a mystical force present in all people that empowers them to affect the world or to affect change in their own lives.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Ask What You Can Do For Your Country

  
[](http://imgur.com/nRgLGYZ)   
[ ](http://imgur.com/QybssJS)  



End file.
